Career Paths
Pursued by earning promotion points, there are four career paths hogs can take throughout the campaign mode of Hogs of War. These are the Espionage, Heavy Weapons, Engineering, and Medical paths, and it is down to the player to decide which paths their hogs take. Exceptions to this are Grunts, which is the starting rank of all hogs; specialist ranks of Commando and Hero are unlocked after hogs are promoted beyond two stripes of their career paths; Legends, which is the only unplayable rank and make up the Mardy Pigs in the final mission of the campaign mode; while there are other ranks available in the game's multiplayer mode. Espionage Route Rank 1: Scout Start Health: 75 Start Weapons: Knife, Rifle, Poison Gas (x1), Pickpocket (x1), Hide Rank 2: Sniper Start Health: 90 Start Weapons: Knife, Sniper Rifle, Poison Gas (x1), Suicide (x1), Pickpocket (x2), Hide Rank 3: Spy Start Health: 120 Start Weapons: Knife, Cattle Prod (x3), Sniper Rifle, Poison Gas (x1), TNT (x1), Pickpocket (x3), Hide Distinguishing Features: Hogs on the Espionage route don't show up on the game map. Even espionage hogs on your own team only appear during the player's team's turns. It is the only career path to feature the pick pocket, poison gas, and hide weapons (though they are later available to Commandos and/or Heros). Heavy Weapons Route Rank 1: Gunner Start Health: 75 Start Weapons: Trotter, Pistol, Bazooka Rank 2: Bombardier Start Health: 90 Start Weapons: Trotter, Pistol, Bazooka, Mortar (x3) Rank 3: Pyrotechnic Start Health: 120 Start Weapons: Trotter, Pistol, Bazooka, Flamethrower (x3), Mortar (x5), Airburst (x1) Distinguishing Features: Hogs on the Heavy Weapons route receive specialist headwear depending on what team they represent. It is the only career path to feature the Pistol, Bazooka, Mortar, Flamethrower, and Airburst weapons (though some of these are later available to Commandos and/or Heros). Engineering Route Rank 1: Sapper Start Health: 80 Start Weapons: Trotter, Shotgun, Mine (x3), TNT (x1) Rank 2: Engineer Start Health: 100 Start Weapons: Trotter, Shotgun, Mine (x3), TNT (x2), Shrapnel Grenade (x3), Suicide (x1) Rank 3: Saboteur Start Health: 120 Start Weapon: Trotter, Super Shotgun, Mine (x3), TNT (x3), Shrapnel Grenade (x3), Suicide (x1) Distinguishing Features: Hogs on the Engineering path are the only ones who can see where mines are (marked by yellow and black hazard patterns (though Commandos and Heros later acquire this skill). It is the only career path to feature the Shotgun, Mine, Shrapnel Grenade, and Super Shotgun weapons (though some of these are later available to Commandos and/or Heros). The ability to use mines perhaps makes the Engineering hogs the most dynamic and deadly as more than one weapon can be used if mines are deployed first, either inflicting more damage on an opponent or inflicting damage on more than one hog in a single turn. This means that engineers tend to accumulate the majority of kills over the course of a campaign. Medical Route Rank 1: Orderly Start Health: 60 Start Weapons: Knife, Rifle, Grenade (x3), Healing Hands (x3) Rank 2: Medic Start Health: 80 Start Weapons: Knife, Rifle, Grenade (x3), Healing Hands (x3), Medicine Dart (x3), Medicine Ball (x3) Rank 3: Surgeon Start Health: 120 Start Weapons: Knife, Rifle, Rifle Burst (x3), Grenade (x3), Healing Hands (x3), Tranquiliser (x1), Medicine Dart (x3), Medicine Ball (x3) Distinguishing Features: Hogs on the Medical route are the only ones who can heal themselves and other hogs with their distinct weapons (though Commandos and Heros later acquire this skill). It is the only career path to feature the Grenade, Healing Hands, Medicine Dart, Rifle Burst, Tranquiliser, and Medicine Ball weapons, making it the most unique career path (though some of these are available to Grunts earlier, and Commandos and/or Heros later). Other Ranks Grunt Start Health: 50 Start Weapons: Bayonet, Rifle, Grenade Commando Start Health: 130 Start Weapons: Knife, Machine Gun (x1), Sniper Rifle, Medicine Dart (x3), Cluster Grenade (x1), Poison Gas (x1), Bazooka, Airburst (x1), TNT (x1), Jetpack (x1), Hide Other Skills: Can swim without losing health Hero Start Health: 150 Start Weapons: Sword, Heavy Machine Gun (x1), Sniper Rifle, Medicine Dart (x3), Cluster Grenade (x1), Posion Gas (x1), Bazooka, Airburst (x1), TNT (x1), Jetpack (x1), Self Heal (x1), Hide, Special Ops (x1), Airstrike (x1) Other Skills: Can swim without losing health Legend Start Health: 200 Start Weapons: Sword, Heavy Machine Gun (x1), Sniper Rifle, Tranquiliser (x1), Cluster Grenade (x1), Poison Gas (x1), Bazooka, Airburst (x1), TNT (x1), Jetpack (x1), Special Ops (x1), Airstrike (x1), F-Rain Airstrike (x1), Shockwave Other Skills: Can swim without losing health Other Notes: The only unplayable rank, encountered as your opponents in the final mission of the campaign mode, 'Well, Well, Well ...' Multplayer Ranks Paratrooper Start Health: 65 Start Weapons: Cattle Prod, Machine Gun, Bazooka, Jetpack (x3) Grenadier Start Health: 60 Start Weapons: Bayonet, Rifle, Cluster Grenade, High Explosive Grenade, Grenade Launcher